Maybe/Maybe Not thread
The Maybe/Maybe not thread was raised on the Poptropica: Dr. Hare's Lair project. Initially stating opinions on whether the project would get 10,000 supporters by June 3rd, it eventually devolved into nonsense and resulted it four users getting temporary suspensions. cmondster ReportI'd love it if this hit 7,000 by next Sunday. It's so close!4 days agoLike! 0Fold the commentshttp://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/ReillyFord ReillyFord (Later Banned for being Underage) ReportMaybe.2 days agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/Whyowhy Whyowhy ReportMaybe not.2 days agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/FastComet FastComet ReportMaybe.2 days agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/abmtsharma03 abmtsharma03 ReportMaybe not.2 days agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/FastComet FastComet ReportMaybe.2 days agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/jbraden792 jbraden792 ReportI see a pattern going on here...2 days agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/FastComet FastComet ReportMaybe not.2 days agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/jbraden792 jbraden792 Report._. Oy.2 days agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/bowser1231 bowser1231 Reportvay.23 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/Whyowhy Whyowhy ReportMaybe.20 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/DandB1 DandB1 ReportMaybe not. :P18 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/FastComet FastComet ReportMaybe.16 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/DandB1 DandB1 ReportMaybe not.16 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/26mwemlb11 26mwemlb11 ReportMaybe.16 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/DandB1 DandB1 ReportMaybe not.16 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/FastComet FastComet ReportMaybe.16 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/DandB1 DandB1 ReportMaybe not.16 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/FastComet FastComet ReportMaybe.16 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/DandB1 DandB1 ReportMaybe not.16 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/FastComet FastComet ReportMaybe.15 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/DandB1 DandB1 ReportMaybe not. How long will we be doing this?15 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/FastComet FastComet ReportMaybe. Probably Sunday when we find out the truth.15 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/DandB1 DandB1 ReportMaybe not. This has about a 75% chance of getting to 7,000 supports by Sunday.15 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/FastComet FastComet ReportMaybe. Dr. Hare might post the prize on the Creators' Blog tomorrow and then we might get a support boost.15 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/DandB1 DandB1 ReportMaybe not. Yeah, hopefully.15 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/FastComet FastComet ReportMaybe.15 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/DandB1 DandB1 ReportMaybe not.15 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/FastComet FastComet ReportMaybe.15 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/DandB1 DandB1 ReportMaybe not.15 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/FastComet FastComet ReportMaybe.15 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/DandB1 DandB1 ReportMaybe not.15 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/FastComet FastComet ReportMaybe.15 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/DandB1 DandB1 ReportMaybe not. Wow, the discover page is full of this project.15 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/FastComet FastComet ReportMaybe. Let's stop this for tonight and finish this later.15 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/DandB1 DandB1 ReportMaybe not. Yeah, I'm kinda getting tired of posting comments every five seconds...15 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/Dr.puffle Dr.puffle ReportMaybe.15 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/DandB1 DandB1 ReportMaybe not. Ugh, this is starting to get annoying...15 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/FastComet FastComet ReportMaybe. Yeah, I can only imagine how many comments will be here by Sunday.14 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/Dr.puffle Dr.puffle ReportMaybe not.14 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/Whyowhy Whyowhy ReportMaybe.11 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/bowser1231 bowser1231 Reportmaybe not?This aint youtube bayybayy! Should I break it up?6 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/jbraden792 jbraden792 ReportI see a lot of spam comments here... You guys should probably delete this thread.5 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/Dr.puffle Dr.puffle ReportMaybe.4 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/DandB1 DandB1 ReportMaybe not. @jbraden792, where? I don't see any spam comments on this thread.4 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/Storm1812 Storm1812 Report http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/34185#Maybe... these aren't really spam, (they have sort of meaning), but there is some sockpuppetry going on...4 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/DandB1 DandB1 ReportMaybe not.4 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/DandB1 DandB1 ReportMaybe. Let's keep this going.4 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/Dr.puffle Dr.puffle ReportMaybe not.4 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/DandB1 DandB1 ReportMaybe.4 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/Storm1812 Storm1812 Report http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/34185#Maybe not.4 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/DandB1 DandB1 ReportMaybe.4 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/FastComet FastComet ReportMaybe not.4 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/DandB1 DandB1 ReportMaybe.4 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/Storm1812 Storm1812 Report http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/34185#Maybe not. Could we maybe have one maybe/maybe not per person?4 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/DandB1 DandB1 ReportMaybe. Aww, that's no fun. :(4 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/FastComet FastComet ReportMaybe not. It has already started on one of my threads.3 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/Storm1812 Storm1812 Report http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/34185#Maybe. Okay, how about, we only say Maybe/Maybe not when he have something else to say?3 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/FastComet FastComet ReportMaybe not. I am doubting we will make it Sunday.3 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/DandB1 DandB1 ReportOops, looks like we have hit two maybes. @Storm1812, that sounds good, I guess.3 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/Storm1812 Storm1812 Report http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/34185#Maybe. So am I.3 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/DandB1 DandB1 ReportMaybe not. So am I.3 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/FastComet FastComet ReportMaybe not. If this keeps up, we might make this the longest thread here.3 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/DandB1 DandB1 ReportMaybe. Yeah. And we hit two maybe nots.3 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/FastComet FastComet ReportMaybe not. Only if Dr. Hare posts something.3 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/DandB1 DandB1 ReportMaybe. @FastComet what do you mean?3 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/FastComet FastComet ReportMaybe not. We always get a support boost when Dr. Hare posts something about this project on the Blog.3 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/DandB1 DandB1 ReportMaybe. Yeah, and those support boosts are usually pretty big.3 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/Storm1812 Storm1812 Report http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/34185#Maybe not. @DandB1, could you maybe delete that clone "maybe"?3 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/DandB1 DandB1 ReportMaybe. What clone?3 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/Storm1812 Storm1812 Report http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/34185#Maybe not. The one under "I am doubting that..." (PS look at my profile)3 hours ago Like! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/DandB1 DandB1 ReportMaybe. I deleted the clone! Nice profile, too.3 hours agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/Dr.puffle Dr.puffle ReportMaybe not. There is still a two "Maybe not."s in between "I see a pattern going on here..." and "._. Oy." And two "Maybe not."s in between "Maybe. So am I." and "Maybe. Yeah. And we hit two maybe nots."32 minutes agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/abmtsharma03 abmtsharma03 ReportStop this!!!!! It's not fun anymore!!!19 minutes agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/Storm1812 Storm1812 Report http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/34185#Maybe. I deleted on of the Maybe not's that was mine.18 minutes agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/Dr.puffle Dr.puffle ReportMaybe not.2 minutes agoLike! 0 Category:Comments